Hammerhead (Final Fantasy XV)
Hammerhead is a gas station and repair shop in Leide region in Final Fantasy XV. The locale is owned by Cid and his granddaughter Cindy. Hammerhead employs a large yellow tow-truck driven by Cindy to help those stranded on their journey, such as Noctis Lucis Caelum's party. Hammerhead has a gas station and a chocobo rental post. Filling up costs 10 gil, and if the player fills up at Hammerhead Cindy will do it rather than Noctis. She will also wipe the player's car to clean it. The rent-a-bird can be used after the chocobo rental services have been unlocked by visiting Wiz Chocobo Post in Duscae. Story After their car, the Regalia, breaks down Prince Noctis and his friends push it to Hammerhead for repairs. They meet Cid and Cindy, and learn Cid is King Regis's old acquaintance. Noctis's friend Prompto Argentum becomes instantly infatuated with Cindy, the head mechanic. They help out the locals until the car is fixed, and head off toward Galdin Quay with a delivery from Cindy as a favor for help help. When staying at a nearby camp site Prompto comes up with an idea to photograph Cindy from afar, but when he and Noctis head to Hammerhead in the early morning they run into her on a morning hike. Noctis must act as Prompto's wingman as he tries to impress her. After the world is plunged into perpetual darkness after Noctis goes missing, most locations are abandoned as daemons run amok, Cindy and Cid are forced to abandon Hammerhead and make their way to Lestallum. Cid refuses to abandon Hammerhead, however, and at some point it is taken back and becomes a post for daemon hunters. Cindy still runs the garage, busy as ever. Locations Caravan Hammerhead has a caravan as a lodging where the player can stay overnight. It costs 30 gil and yields x1.2 EXP rate. Takka's Pit Stop While at Hammerhead the party has a chance to meet Takka who runs the diner, Takka's Pit Stop, and is the local tipster. Takka was once taken in by Cid who helped him get his life back on track. Shop Hammerhead Service Station Cindy is enamored with the Regalia, a custom vehicle of crown city make, and comes up with various ways to upgrade and customize it if the party brings her the required materials. Quests Takka Takka sends the party out on quests to gather ingredients for new dishes he has planned. Afterward, the dishes become available to buy at his restaurant. Cindy Cindy sends the party out to various quests for items that can be used to upgrade the Regalia. Cid Cid can upgrade Noctis's weapons if he brings him the required materials. After giving Cid the weapon, the player must complete a quest and then rest to get a call from Cid to pick the upgraded weapon up. After a certain point in the story, Cid will relocate to Cape Caem. Cid is found back at Hammerhead if the player uses Umbra to go back in time in the later chapters. Hunts Artist in Altissia There is a drawing in Takka's Pit Stop of Cid, Takka and Cindy drawn by an artist who resides in Altissia. Musical themes The background theme to Hammerhead is simply called "Hammerhead". It has a different version for Takka's Pit Stop, and the music transitions seamlessly when the player enters the restaurant. Creation and development A gas station on a desert region was first glimpsed for Final Fantasy Versus XIII, the game that ended up being reworked into Final Fantasy XV. Roberto Ferrari's concept artwork for Cid Sophiar shows a different logo for the garage, depicting a literal hammerhead shark. According to Game Informer, at the Hammerhead station an instrumental version of Neil Young's "Heart of Gold" played in the background in a pre-release version of the game.Game Informer, The Clearing Storm; Final Fantasy XV emerges from its long development with hopes of reclaiming the RPG crown, April 5 2016 Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Non-''Final Fantasy appearances ''Tekken 7'' For further details, visit Hammerhead (Stage) at Tekken Wiki. The Hammerhead Service Station is set to appear as part of the Noctis DLC package. It is Noctis's home stage. Gallery Hammerhead-Logo-FFXV.png|Logo. Hammerhead-Early-Logo-FFXV.png|Early logo. Hammerhead-HQ-FFXV-Artwork.png|Artwork. Takkas-Pit-Stop-Artwork-FFXV.png|Takka's Pit Stop artwork. Hammerhead-Parking-Lot-FFXV.png Hammerhead-Gas-Pumps-FFXV.png Party at Hammerhead FFXV.png Inside_Hammerhead.jpg|Takka's Pit Stop. Group Picture FFXV.png|Group photo at Hammerhead. Hammerhead-Night-FFXV.png|Hammerhead at night. Hammerhead-Ch14-FFXV.png|Hammerhead in Chapter 14. Hammerhead-Caravan-Ch14-FFXV.png|Hammerhead in Chapter 14. Hammerhead-Regalia-FFXV.jpg|Hammerhead decal. Kenny-Cindy-Regalia-Hammerhead-FFXV.png|Promotional image. Hammerhead-FFXVPE.png|''Final Fantasy XV: Pocket Edition. Etymology The service station is named after the , a group of sharks so named for the distinctive structure of their heads, which are flattened and laterally extended into a "hammer" shape. The shark appeared in an early version of the establishment's logo, and is present in the shape of the building structure itself. The name also befits the establishment for being a workshop. Trivia *The engine oil for sale at Hammerhead is called "Junon Super Engine Oil". Junon is a town in ''Final Fantasy VII. There is also a sign outside Hammerhead that reads "Banora White." Banora White is a variety of apples in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. *The player can repeatedly rest at Hammerhead in Chapter 14 to get various bits of incidental dialogue with the party members talking about what they have been up to, including Gladiolus telling the party about his girlfriend, and Prompto asking Gladiolus for tips for picking up women. *There is a Hammerhead decal for the Regalia as a reward for Cindy's The Ever Elegant Regalia quest. *The only time it rains in Hammerhead is during Chapter 1 when Noctis and his friends attempt to return to Insomnia. Afterward, if it rains and the player drives toward Hammerhead, the rain will disappear but will reappear as soon as they leave the area of Hammerhead. References Category:Final Fantasy XV locations Category:Final Fantasy XV organizations